Naruto: The Attitude Shinobi
by FF Crossover Challenger
Summary: Naruto adopted Vince McMahon's family. I am going to rewrite this. Any suggestions?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO AND I'D DON'T OWN WWE OR TNA OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY AT ALL.

Naruto: The Attitude Shinobi

The Prologue

Oct. 10th At Midnight. Third Hokage came upon a blonde whiskered cheek baby that was just became the Container of the Nine tailed fox. The Old man sighs in knowing that the council specially the civilian council will probably demand Naruto's death. That's when two figures came out of the woods.

The Third could tell one of the figures is a male and the other one is a female but the male figure remind the Hokage of the Fourth Raikage but he could tell that the female figure is business type person how she's dressed and her serious look pasted on her face.

The Male figure asked, "Are you the leader of Konoha?" The Third Hokage nodded. The Female figure said, "Good. We were good friends with Minato Namikaze. When he was just bell boy. We want to honor him by adopted his son."

The 3rd Hokage asked, "Who are you?" The male figure faced-palm himself and so did the female figure as well. The Male figure was the first to respond by saying, "My Real Name is Paul Michael Levesque but my stage named is Hunter Hearsty Helmsley but you could just called me Triple H."

The Female stepped forward and said, "My name is Stephanie Helmsley. I'm the daughter of Vince Kennedy McMahon and Linda Marie McMahon. The Sister of Shane Brandon McMahon. My Sister-in-law, Marissa Ann McMahon. My family owns the World Wrestling Entertainment but it was formerly known as World Wrestling Federation. Even before that it was know as World Wide Wrestling Federation."

The Hokage replied, "Nice to meet you. Why are you here for before the Kyuubi's attack?"

The both Helmsley said in unison, "We got fired from out job as entertainers. We find out that you guys aka the Elemental Nations doesn't have any entertainment at all. So we was going to asked Bell boy if we could start our own Wrestling Promotion and have our headquarters in Konoha."

The Third Hokage thinks about it for a moment and said, "I'll let you raise Naruto Namikaze. Helmsley only if you're bring him back in 12 years so he could become friends with kids his own age." The Helmsleys agreed to those terms. The Hokage tells them to tell Naruto that he's a Namikaze and an Uzumaki.

The Anbu with dog masked on was hoping that his sensei's son will be alright with those Helmsleys. After watching the three Figures faded away in the darkness. The he'd return to his job or his hobby.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I'D DON'T OWN NARUTO AND I'D DON'T OWN WWE OR TNA OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY AT ALL.

Naruto: The Attitude Shinobi

Chapter 1.

Naruto's Return

Izumo and Kotetsu saw a figure that was coming from the Horizon. To them they could tell that the figure is a Male figure. Due to his sizes and height they assumed that he's a full adult.

They gasp when they saw who the person was. The most famous Professional Wrestler ever. His name was Naruto "The Malestorm Machine"Namikaze . The two Chunins has stars in their eyes and got out their Autograph books. So Double N autographed those books.

Then Izumo and Kotetsu took Naruto onto a tour sensed he'd was born here and he'd never actually lived here.

While the trio was heading towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto noticing that he'd indigo hair color, platinum blonde, Pinkette, Violet women looking at him in shock or in awe. Then their faces slightly turn pink.

After the person at the desk let them in to the Hokage's office after Double N autographed her book of course. First Izumo and Kotetsu open the door and went in after the Hokage replied, "Enter." After they knocked.

Izumo and Kotetsu said, "We have a specially guest for ya. No it isn't more Paperwork."

Flash Back:

Izumo and Kotetsu did a Prank on the Hokage by having him think that he'd has specially Guest but end up with more paperwork. That's how they became Eternally Gate guards.

Flash back ends.

When The Double N aka Naruto came into the room and close the door behind him. Hiruzen thought that he's seeing his old successor to the Fourth Hokage Title. Then he'd remember that Minato died with his wife but their son didn't died. Naruto Namikaze was in front of him. Before the 3rd Hokage could dismiss Izumo and Kotetsu with the Anbu. Naruto decided to speak or rather yelled out, "Finally…Naruto…has come back to Konoha! Hey Yo Hokage-chicko! My foster parents said hi. They'll be coming by soon in couple months."

Hiruzen chuckled and Naruto's intro. Naruto said, "But you could just called me Double N or Naruto for short." So after the 3rd Hokage dismissed Izumo and Kotetsu with the Anbu. After few hours of talking. Hiruzen finds out that Naruto almost can't use Chakra but due to Kyuubi's chakra it'll allow Naruto only to summon things. That was super interesting in his old mind. So Hiruzen called for Inu Anbu. Tell Iruka-san that he'd has a new student and take Naruto-kun to the Ninja academy.

At the Academy. Naruto Namikaze and Inu stop in front of the room number 109. Inu knocked on the door. Iruka opened the door and asked, "What can I'd help you Inu for?"

Inu replied, "Hokage-sama wants you to take Naruto Namikaze as your new student." Then Iruka saw how big his new student was. Then he'd made a gestured to let Naruto knows that he's welcome to come into his classroom. Inu gave Iruka a scroll that told the academy teacher that Naruto can't use Chakra but he'd could use his tented's to summon things. Iruka dismissed Inu.

When the Iruka's other students saw their new classmate. All of the girls even the Sasuke fan girls saw how ripped that giant to the rest of the classmates. Iruka asked, "Naruto could you introduce yourself to your fellow Classmates?"

Naruto replied, "Okay Iruka-chicko. I'm Naruto Namikaze. The son of the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. I'm known wide as Naruto "The Malestorm Machine" Namikaze in the Professional Wrestling World." Naruto was going to continued but a fellow classmate interrupted him by saying Pro-wrestling is fake. When Naruto heard this. He'd got a vein in his forehead and asked, "Iruka-chicko can I'd show this Jabroni that I Am the Most Genetically Jacked Athletically Stacked Giant Walking Today?"

Naruto summoned small backyard wrestling ring from his unraveled summoned scroll. All of the students and teachers of Academy saw this and they were amazed. "I'm a limousine-riding, lear-jet flying, kiss-stealing, wheeling-dealing, son of a gun that kissed the girls worldwide and made 'em cry" WOOOOO WOOOO WOOOOOOO!" The crowd had one thought 'what in heck is limousine and jet?' but after that thought. The faces of the girls that didn't turned red from imagining him kissing them.

Iruka and Mizuki thought, 'What do Jabroni means anyway?' Mizuki asked, "Naruto-sama. I'd…rather all of us isn't use to those terms." Naruto blinks few times. Naruto told them all that Jabroni means Jobber or Loser. When Kiba heard that. He'd tried to punched Naruto but he'd end up being monkey flipped into the wrestling ring. Iruka sighs in defeated and nodded.

After Naruto went into the ring. That's when everyone heard a bell goes off. That's when Naruto got into his fighting mode. He'd yelled, "STO!" Kiba into the ground. Kiba was out cold for the moment. Sasuke looks at Naruto and wished that he'd already had his sharingan awaken but he's glad that new kid came so that he'd can copy his fighting style to be able to beat his brother. He'd notices that all of his now former Fan club transfer to the Naruto's Fan Club. Sasuke is happy about that. He'd only wish Naruto could get rid of the villagers treating him like Prince because he's the last Loyal Uchiha.


End file.
